The Diary Of Naruto
by Mello -afk
Summary: Eu te amo, Sasuke. Não sei dizer como e quando isso aconteceu, mas é mais do que verdade. É um sentimento. É o amor." # YAOI - SasuNaru #


Tava querendo fazer essa oneshot há um tempo... Acho que vai dar certo.

Fic feita graças a um sentimento que eu tenho...  
Dedicada à Mariana. (conhecida Srta. Molho Shoyo, Srta. Mari, etc.)

So...here we go.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The Diary Of Naruto

Meu nome é Namikaze Naruto. Eu...Eu sou um estudante do colégio Konoha, em Tóquio. Tenho quinze anos e apesar de morar com meu tio-avô e padrinho, Jiraiya (mas eu só o chamo de ero-sennin...heheh), estou vivendo no alojamento do colégio...com um garoto...

Claro que é um garoto! Eu sei, não poderia ser com uma menina!! Mas é que eu não... AHRN!! Não dá pra explicar direito o que tá acontecendo comigo ultimamente...

Só pra ter uma noção como é algo estranho, eu estou escrevendo um _diário_.

Com toda aquela cambada de gente no nosso ano, decidiram que eu e Uchiha Sasuke deveríamos ser companheiros de quarto.

"Sem problema", eu pensei de primeira. "É só um cara".

Mas esse cara não é apenas _mais um_. Ele, mesmo que sendo grosso comigo, estúpido e outras coisas desagradáveis, consegue ocupar cada minuto que tenho para pensar. É sério!

Hoje eu falei isso com o meu melhor amigo, Gaara. Ele riu um pouco no início, mas disse que era pela minha afobalão, ou algo assim. Depois de eu falar tudo que estava me irritando, ele apenas virou pra mim e disse:

"Fale com ele, então."

Mas falar o quê??! Eu não tenho nada para falar com aquele imbecil!! Ele não merece a minha atenção!! Por isso quero entender por que não consigo parar de pensar nele!!

Depois da útil conversa com meu amigo – isso foi ironia, falou? -, resolvi ver com uma _amiga_.

A Sakura-chan tem um namorado, o Sai. Achava ele meio esquisito, mas depois vi que era gente boa. Tá!! Não é esse o assunto!!

Mas foi pior com ela do que com o Gaara.

"Naruto, eu não sabia que você gostava de meninos. Que _kawaii_!", foi o que ela disse, mesmo eu deixando claro que ele era um peso pra mim e tudo mais.

Mas, sério, ela disse uma coisa que me fez pensar um pouco.

"Quando não paramos de pensar em alguém e toda vez que vemos essa pessoa nosso coração parece querer sair do peito, provavelmente estamos apaixonados. Mas isso também acontece quando temos ódio dela. Acho que é por esses motivos que dizem que a linha que diferencia amor e ódio é muito fina. Sinceramente, Naruto, eu acho que você pode até gostar do Sasuke-kun. Ele é bonito, na verdade, _bem bonito_, e você está em uma época da vida que se pode sentir _atrações_ por alguém por essas coisas. Quando isso acontece por alguém do sexo oposto dá até pra levar como algo normal, mas como vocês dois são homens...Sério, Naru, ele já aparentou sentir essas mesmas coisas por você?"

Não me pergunte como gravei isso. Foi simplesmente no automático que escrevi isso em você. Heheh...tenho memória boa, afinal.

Então... Isso me lembrou algo também.

Na noite passada eu não tava conseguindo dormir (mas era porque tava preocupado com a prova de história!!), mas tentava, permanecendo deitado na minha cama, coberto com a colcha, os olhos fechados e de rosto para cima. Já tava quase pegando no sono, mas um barulho vindo do lado do Sasuke do quarto me chamou a atenção, sem que abrisse os olhos.

Ele havia se levantado da cama. Resmungou algumas coisas e começou a caminhar para perto de mim. Fiquei nervoso, mas continuei me fingindo que dormia.

- Hn. – ele disse, uma de suas expressões preferidas, suponho, suspirando depois. Foi um suspiro comprido...doloroso. Consegui imaginar perfeitamente seu olhar depressivo.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi o seguinte a isso.

- Por que não paro de pensar em você? – perguntou-se, quase me fazendo me levantar e olhá-lo de frente.

Quando jurei-me de que aquilo era um sonho, um sonho muito polêmico, o mais inesperado ainda aconteceu.

Ele me beijou.

Foi um selinho; rápido e...e _bom_. Eu realmente havia gostado de ter os lábios de Sasuke junto aos meus.

Depois disso ele falou, indo dormir:

- Quem é você, Namikaze Naruto? É a minha condenação ou a minha salvação?

_Sasuke..._, pensei a noite inteira, sem conseguir dormir.

Entende agora? Sempre que tentei algo mais íntimo dele nesse ano, recebia uma grosseria ou pior...Um olhar realmente gélido dele. Mas esse olhar... Mesmo que tentasse não pensar nisso, eu queria acreditar que havia algo além daquela máscara de frieza.

Quem sabe...com isso tudo, ele só queria dizer que precisava de mim... ?

Sasuke... Eu não consigo entender... Eu não sei nada de você, mas sinto como soubesse de tudo...

Sasuke...você _gosta_ de mim? Você me _ama_?

Você precisa de mim? Você gosta de estar ao meu lado, mesmo que desse jeito?

Você me deixaria chegar mais perto de você? ...

É... A Sakura-chan estava mesmo certa quando me disse que escrever em um diário ajudava a entender o que sentimos. Pensei em tudo que escrevi agora e não posso negar isso...

Eu te amo, Sasuke. Não sei dizer como e quando isso aconteceu, mas é mais do que verdade.

É um sentimento. É o amor.

# Naruto fecha seu diário, dando um longo suspiro e notando que a porta do quarto se abrira. Só podia ser uma pessoa. #

- Hn. Você já chegou. – disse Sasuke, olhando-o novamente nos olhos como se fosse um encosto em sua vida.

Nervoso, abriu rapidamente uma gaveta da escrivaninha e guardou o caderninho preto.

Sasuke nem teria notado no caderno e muito menos em sua tamanha importância, a importância de que estivesse longe de seu alcance, mas depois do ato desesperado de Naruto, ele ficou tentado a ler o que ali continha.

Se encaminhou para perto do companheiro de quarto e, pousando a mochila no chão, abriu descaradamente a gaveta de madeira.

- NÃO!! – o grito saiu em uma mistura de pânico e medo – SASUKE!! NÃO LEIA ISSO!! – e o loiro puxou-o de fora do móvel agilmente.

- Naruto...O que é isso, afinal??! – perguntou demonstrando mais emoção do que queria, olhando-o incrédulo. – Por que todo esse escândalo...??

- Sasuke... Você não pode ler... Não pode ler meu... – afirmou, desconcertado demais. Uma, duas, três lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dele.

Preocupado agora com o estado do outro, Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto, encostando as próprias costas na parede, ao lado do loiro.

- É o seu _diário_? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, olhando para baixo. Mesmo que passasse uma idéia forte de ser uma das pessoas mais insensíveis do mundo, sabia bem a importância de um diário para alguém.

Em sua mente se passaram as possibilidades do estado do garoto. Ou ele escrevera sobre ele, Sasuke, e temia agora que seus sentimentos fossem descobertos pelo mesmo, ou escreva sobre seus sentimentos por outra pessoa e temesse que Sasuke descobrisse-os por: vergonha, medo de ferí-lo ao saber da verdade que ele alimentava emoções sem futuro para com ele, ou os dois.

Essas eram as opções _melhores_. A possibilidade de que ele _o_ temesse tanto que não agüentasse que soubesse mais que seu nome, por puro e simples medo, era tão válida quanto as outras.

Será que havia conseguido mesmo ter uma imagem _tão_ monstruosa? Tanto que fosse capaz até deixar Naruto com medo dele?

_Logo_ o Naruto? Logo ele?

"Ele é humano. Não posso nutrir tantas esperanças sobre ele", pensou, triste.

O Namikaze corou na mesma hora que escutou a palavra "diário". Corou muito, atraindo um olhar preocupado de Sasuke.

Suspirou e olhou para o moreno, atrevidamente. Virou seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para ele e lhe entregou o caderno preto.

- Leia. – pediu, afirmando com o olhar firme que estava certo do que disse.

Sasuke pegou-o, ficando com as bochechas avermelhadas. Abriu na primeira página e começou a ler.

Naruto escrevia _exatamente_ como ele pensava. Começava calmo, ou ao menos controlado, envergonhado, e logo estava colocando sua alma no papel. _Uma gracinha..._achava. Quase o corrigiu quando leu "afobalão", em vez de "afobação", deu um sorriso de lado, mas logo estava com a expressão decepcionada quando leu o tudo ruim que Naruto achava sobre ele.

"Parabéns, Uchiha. Conseguiu ser um monstro até pra _ele_.", se ralava em pensamentos.

Continuando com a leitura, se surpreendeu. Ele realmente tinha boa memória ou só se lembrou das palavras de Sakura porque eram sobre _eles_? Torcia para que a segunda opção fosse a verdadeira.

Mas logo se assustou. Mesmo.

"Ele estava acordado??!!! Como não notei???!!", perguntou-se e olhou envergonhado para Naruto.

- Eu... – sua voz falhou.

- Não. Continue. – encorajou-o, abaixando o olhar, talvez evitando olhá-lo.

Continuou, então. Os sentimentos puros e verdadeiros de Naruto fizeram que seu coração batesse mais forte do que já estava, beirando ao inacreditável.

Após de ler "Eu te amo, Sasuke", achou que não conseguiria prestar atenção em mais nada, mas mirando para a pequena frase "É o amor", jogou o caderno no chão e agarrou Naruto em um forte abraço.

O loiro sentia pelos soluços que Sasuke chorava. Aproximou seu rosto ao do moreno e, com os narizes encostados, os lábios raspando, disse:

- Não chora. Sasuke, não chora.

Mas chorou também, enquanto olhava com um olhar indescritivelmente intenso.

Um aperto em seu coração o levou a limpar as bochechas do amado das lágrimas, fazendo-o fechar os olhos tranqüilamente. Pensou em como seria bom tê-lo dormindo em paz em seus braços. Aquela respiração gostosa arfando em seu pescoço, levando-o ao paraíso.

Seu olhar ficou extremamente doce e, em um impulso, encostou os lábios levemente nos de Naruto.

Fechou os olhos e passou a mão atrás da cabeça do loiro, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo macio.

O que antes era apenas um "selinho", virou realmente um beijo. A língua de Naruto entrou lentamente na boca de Sasuke, e ele respondeu praticamente no mesmo momento. Logo lá estavam, trocando carícias e completando um ao outro em um beijo apaixonado.

Seu espírito já lhe pedia para que dissesse algo à Naruto há um tempo, e ele disse, enquanto pousava o corpo do rapaz carinhosamente em sua cama, abrindo o zíper de suas calças.

- Naruto... – chamou, parando o beijo no pescoço do mesmo – Eu te amo.

O sorriso infantil e doce do loiro lhe deu um conforto no coração. Ele parecia que queria dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- E estou honrado por ter ocupado uma página do seu diário.

Dessa vez eles riram, juntos.

- Eu também te amo muito, Sasuke...

E eles...bem, foram felizes até a morte. Claro que houveram vários problemas em suas vidas, mas o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era mais forte. (sorriso da autora e de Akira, o narrador)

# Música que originou a fanfic #

The Diary Of Jane(acoustic) – Breaking Benjamin 

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

(a letra é da música original, não a versão acústica, mas como um verso é incrivelmente importante para a criação da fic e ele não tem na versão acústica, eu escrevi a letra original mesmo. Mas, entendam, o ritmo que originou a fic foi o da acústica. Se bem que o da original ajudou também. .-.')

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

É isso. ~  
Espero que gostem. Essa foi a melhor fic que já fiz...penso eu.  
Até a próxima. Garanto que terá, se eu estiver viva por mais uma semana. ;B

(é bizarro imaginar o meu amigo Zé ou a Larissa, que têm 15 anos, daqui a um ano fazendo... o que os dois que tanto gostamos fizeram. #corada# Mas SasuNaru...fica lindo demais. u.u E, sim, eu tenho menos de 15. ¬¬")


End file.
